Words and Actions
by Emlindes
Summary: When weird ghostlike creatures start to terrorize the city the unfortunate events lead Grell to work with a man he least expected: Undertaker. How could this situation end up when they have to face together the enemy that could take their lives? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Streets were getting quieter as day turned slowly to night. When the moon replaced the sun on the night sky, it created ghostlike shadows on the walls and colored the city with black and gray tinges, making the city look like it would have been taken from the old horror story. Almost all people had gone to their houses, some of them already sleeping but few still awake and doing some of their usual evening stuff. Only a couple young persons were still walking on the streets but soon they were out of the sight and the streets were empty again. Because the streets were so quiet, nobody noticed a human figure jumping on the roofs. The figure had long red hair, red jacket, black trousers, red-black high heels and a chainsaw which he called death scythe. The figure stopped his moving and glanced around, like looking for something and that was exactly what he was doing.

''I can smell death. It's so close but I can't see it. Where are you?'' Grell sang with his charming voice and turned his gaze towards the other part of the city. He swung his death scythe so that the blade was sticking towards the sky and stood still, waiting for a sign which would lead him over to the person he was searching. When he heard a loud scream he made a sharp turn, smirked and started to run towards the noise, now having a clear clue where to go. Screaming continued a long time almost non-stop and Grell actually wished that he would see what really happened there but just before he reached the place, screaming stopped. The reaper stopped on the roof's edge and looked down on the street. What he saw was something he hadn't expected.

A young woman was lying on her back on the ground but there wasn't blood or anything which might have suggested murder, not even strangling marks. Her dress was untouched and clean, her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and the way she was lying on the street looked like she would have only stumbled and then fallen to the ground. Only one thing was striking to Grell's eye as he observed the human from the roof's edge and that was the expression that woman had. Her face was white as a sheet, mouth was opened to scream and eyes stared wide open. She looked like she had been literally scared to death.

Taking a step forward Grell let himself fall over the roof's edge and drop to the street. The reaper landed on his feet in front of the woman and quickly without other thoughts, he stabbed his scythe into that woman's chest, letting her cinematic records burst into air. He watched the records for a few moments; seeing that the woman had had a sad childhood but now the last few years she had lived with her wonderful husband and with their beautiful young daughter. For normal humans, watching those records would have probably brought tears into their eyes but for Grell this was just a job he had done for a very long time, and that was the reason why he didn't feel sadness for that human's death even though he knew that now there was a child who would have to live without her mother for the rest of her life. Not thinking more about that Grell finished the work quickly and turned his eyes back towards the woman and studied her expression.

''Interesting, very interesting. What could have scared you so much?'' Grell muttered and looked around, hoping that he would see some kind of clues that could explain the woman's expression or death. He wasn't able to look for clues long before a sudden noise from behind startled him and when he turned around, rising his scythe, he saw some kind of black human shaped figure flying away.

''What on earth?'' he gasped but collected himself and started to chase after the thing which was difficult because that thing was quick and it disappeared almost completely into the darkness of the night. After a moment, the black thing dived towards the buildings below it. It plunged through the windows into the shops, restaurants and bars, leaving a lot of shattered glass and screaming humans behind it.

''No one breaks my window and gets away with it! Someone is going to pay!'' yelled an angry bartender as he ran out of his bar but his voice was drowned by other people's screaming. Loud noises didn't seem to distract the weird figure and it continued it's journey towards the other buildings nearby.

_''What is that thing?''_ Grell thought as he kept going after the thing. _''It acts like it wants to destroy everything what comes on its way.''_

* * *

As other shops were closing their doors so was the funeral parlor. Long day was behind and so was the long cleaning process of the four bodies which had been brought to funeral parlor. So no wonder that the keeper of the place giggled quietly but happily as he finished cleaning the last body.

''Fun, this is so fun when I can make them look beautiful again. And the one who was almost completely slashed...just a splendid day.'' Undertaker giggled and admired his work, continuing his talking. ''And my job is done for the day.'' he said and closed the coffin. There were four coffins on the floor; every one of those containing a body that Undertaker had prepared with great care and they were now ready for funerals. The ex-reaper was proud of his work because each coffin he had made was different; one had the insides that were made of red satin and the coffin was made of dark brown wood as the second coffin had black satin insides and the outside was made of black painted wood. The third coffin was completely white, both inside and outside, probably because the person who it was made for was a young girl whose parents had always called her their little angel because of her beautiful white hair and sweet personality. The fourth coffin was painted with brown paint and the insides were made of slightly fray satin and it looked like the person in the coffin was sleeping on a cloud.

Undertaker admired his work for a moment and then headed towards the bowl which contained warm water. He washed his hands and collected the remaining tools and put them on their places.

''Yes, there is still time for a little cup of tea before going to sleep, although the coffin calls so nicely.'' Undertaker continued his monologue as he laid the last one of his tools to the shelf. He turned around and went to lock the door of the funeral parlor but before he reached the door something hit the roof of the building, causing a loud noise.

''Well well who might be up so late doing gymnastics?'' Undertaker said as he looked up but in the same time something hit the door of his place with great force, detaching the door from its hinges. In a second the door hit directly at Undertaker who had been standing right behind it. The door and Undertaker with it were flown to the opposite wall of the doorway, hitting the wall with a force that was enough to knock Undertaker unconscious. His limp body fell to the floor and was followed by the heavy door which came crashing over the mortician's back. The black thing stormed into the funeral parlor, turning everything upside down and dropping almost every cup and item off the shelves. Luckily the coffins were too heavy and the thing was unable to move them off the floor but few others which were leaning against the walls, including the one where Undertaker liked to meditate, were crashed down and left broken on the floor. After a few moments the thing left the parlor and continued its journey towards the other buildings.

Grell reached the funeral parlor shortly after the thing had left and soon realized where he was. ''Oh great, I guess I've to check this place and concentrate to find that thing later, though I would prefer to step into fire more than into this place.'' he muttered with disappointed voice, giving his last glance towards the direction where the thing had headed before he started to walk towards the parlor. He stepped inside the parlor and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what kind of mess did that thing had actually made in such a short time. The shelves were empty and all what had been placed on them, was lying on the floor which was also coated with shattered glass. Few coffins seemed to be broken because there were wood pieces sticking out of them.

_''Those had probably been leaning against the walls because others are intact.''_ the sharp-toothed redhead thought and glanced around, searching for the one who was the director of this place. ''Old man are you here?'' he shouted and then his eyes settled on the door which was lying on the floor in odd position. That was the moment when Grell noticed something gray and long coming from under the door. Grell took quickly few steps, reaching the broken door and tried to lift it but to his surprise the door was pretty heavy and he had to use a bit more strength before the door lifted off the floor and off the person who was lying underneath it. Getting the door into upright position Grell placed it against the wall and after he made sure that it couldn't fall from that place, he knelt beside the apparently unconscious man. Undertaker was lying face down, his long gray hair spread around his head and face, leaving his face and eyes completely uncovered. There wasn't any gashes or wounds and most importantly no blood, and it actually looked like the man was just sleeping. Even though the reaper didn't care about the gray-haired mortician so much, his stillness made Grell worried and put him to think about the seriousness of the possible injuries. Grell reached for Undertaker's left hand, trying to find his pulse and make sure that the mortician was only unconscious. Gently he took the pale hand, watching out for those long black fingernails, and put his thumb on Undertaker's wrist where he was able to feel the pulse. He couldn't even sigh for relief before he heard snickering from the retired Shinigami and quickly released the hand he had been holding.

''Well that was interesting. And they say that exercising is good for your body.'' Undertaker muttered, his mouth turning up into smirk as he opened his greenish-yellow eyes. ''Well well, isn't it m'lady Grell. What brings you here at time like this?'' he continued as he noticed Grell beside him. Slowly he started to move; rising himself to sitting position with his hands, Undertaker took his hat from the floor where it had landed when the door had hit him, and shifted his eyes towards Grell's face.

''Just collecting some cinematic records when I saw that odd black thing and decided to follow it.'' Grell said simply and stood up as well as Undertaker rose from the floor to standing position. The mortician's bangs settled back down again and covered his eyes. He swayed a little but that was only normal because the door had hit him pretty hard. He shook his head a little, trying to get rid of that dizzying feeling before he straightened and left the small table which he had used for support.

''My my were you really working?'' the ex-reaper asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Grell narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. ''Hey don't act like it would be some kind of unnatural act from me. I already heard enough about that from Will..'' he commented with a bit irritated voice and made a deep sigh. ''Why everyone must always be so surprised when I do my work?'' he muttered, but Undertaker wasn't listening the redhead's speaking anymore because he had started to realize in what kind of shape his funeral parlor was. He let his gaze wander around the parlor, shocked to see how messy it was and began to walk around the room. First he went to make sure that those coffins and bodies he had prepared on that day were okay. ''Luckily my guests are all right since that thing couldn't move coffins off the floor.'' he said as he started to check the contents of each coffin which included a body.

''Well of course you are worried about those dead corpses.'' came an annoyed remark from Grell as he watched Undertaker's moving. Undertaker turned his face towards the sharp-toothed reaper and shook his head a little, making a disapproving grin. ''Well of course m'lady. I spent hours cleaning them and making them look pretty again. It's my job here and it surely would be a shame if those great efforts were in vain.'' he said and turned his attention towards the next coffin and the person inside it. ''And also don't forget that they are still wonderful company in discussions.'' he added, continuing the examination of the coffin and the body in it. Grell raised his right eyebrow at this. ''What do you mean by that?'' he asked. Undertaker turned his half-covered face towards the reaper again and this time with a wide smile on his face he gave the answer.

''They don't argue back.'' he said, snickering little at the disgusted look on Grell's face. The ex-reaper straightened his back and turned his attention from the coffins to the other parts of the parlor and replied. ''It will take a bit of time before this place is in order again.''

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be my first long fic so I would like to hear your opinions. What should I do better, what was okay in this chapter etc. So please review and the next chapter will come sooner. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Glass, glass, glass...

Pick up, drop, pick up, drop...

Grell watched as this went on. Like a machine, Undertaker was on his knees on the floor, picking up those big glass pieces and putting them to bucket which was set to the floor beside the mortician. The ex-reaper's working was slow because he tried to prevent harming his hands with those glass pieces. The biggest pieces were easy to collect but there were also very small pieces which could easily make small but painful cuts.

Grell was sitting on intact coffin's lid, playing with his red locks as he watched the mortician's cleaning, feeling bored because Undertaker's working wasn't very entertaining thing to watch.

''Why don't you sweep all those glass pieces to one pile with broom and then to wastebasket? It would be a lot easier.'' Grell instructed as he started to get tired because of the slow pace Undertaker had.

The gray-haired ex-reaper didn't look at Grell but the red-haired reaper saw a smile come back to the other man's face. ''I'm going to use these bigger pieces, so it's better if I just collect them one by one and then sweep all small pieces to waste with broom.'' he said, smiling widely but not giving any clues that to what he was going to use those pieces.

That answer got Grell curious and he frowned. _''To what could he use those pieces? He can't use them to make his coffins, right?'' _Grell's mind became full of questions but he decided not to talk them out loud. _''If he wants to tell me, then he will. I'm not going to bother him now since he has to clean this whole place before morning comes.''_ he thought and forgot the whole thing, focusing on his red locks again as he rolled them between and around his fingers, making them curl. Slowly he started to feel a bit tired as he watched in turn his red locks and the mortician's working which still kept going with that same rhythm. He stretched his hands and yawned, letting air fill his lungs and then slowly emptied them as he breathed out. It didn't clear his head at all and it felt like he just got more tired when he tried to breathe in and out calmly.

_''I can't sleep here. I know that he doesn't have decent bed and I am certainly NOT going to sleep inside the coffin!'' _Grell tried to keep his mind busy with thinking of something and that was the first thing that came to his mind. _''How could he sleep in those horrible boxes? Small space, complete darkness, no fresh air... ugh I don't get it, how he could stand it. But well..every weirdo has their own ways..'' _he thought, scanning those coffins which were inside the room, with his eyes and finally placing his eyes to still working ex-reaper. Undertaker had collected those bigger pieces of glass which he found useful and now he seemed to check that he hadn't missed any pieces. It appeared that he had collected all he wanted because the mortician stood up, picking up the bucket with him and making his way to the other room behind the funeral parlor. Grell heard small clattering as Undertaker lowered the bucket to the floor on the other room, and soon the mortician came back to Grell's view, a broom and an empty bucket in his hands. Grell however didn't bother to watch the mortician's movements because he tried to stay awake and not to fall from the coffin's lid as his mind got more and more drowsy. Undertaker set the bucket to the floor and placed the broom to lean against the wall, turning his attention to the other reaper. Undertaker glanced Grell's seemingly tired form; the red reaper was swaying a little as he wandered between the world of sleep and the reality. Grell's chin was leaning against his hand, his elbow placed steadily against his right knee as he sat on the coffin's lid. His eyelids were slowly closing and then opening again behind his Shinigami glasses as the the reaper fought against the fatigue, however he was rapidly losing the battle and his eyes started to stay close longer and longer.

''I assume that you are tired m'lady.'' Undertaker said with low voice. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, even though Grell would probably say something against it, Undertaker knew how things really were. Grell's appearance just told it all.

Grell's head rose up with a jolt; almost falling from the coffin's lid, his greenish-yellow Shinigami eyes became wide when he realized that he had actually dozed for few seconds.

''Wh- what? No I'm... I'm not tired at all.'' he said quickly as he tried to get his thoughts together. Undertaker looked at Grell with a doubting expression on his face. _''Oh how did I know that you __were going to say that? You are so easy to read.. well if he wants me to believe that he isn't tired then I should probably treat him like that.'' _Undertaker thought quickly before speaking out loud.

''Well if you aren't tired then could you possibly help me to clean? It would be far more faster than doing it alone.'' he said, smiling cunningly to Grell whose eyes widened even more as his expression turned from tired to angry.

''Me? Clean? What are you thinking? How dare you even ask a fair lady to clean this kind of a mess?!'' that last sentence came out with a small yell as Grell stood up and glared daggers at Undertaker. ''I am not a cleaner!'' Grell said with a venomous voice, eyes narrowed and hands crossed over his chest.

Undertaker didn't even flinch at Grell's outburst; looking at the redhead he just stood there, head tilted slightly to right and still keeping that smile on his face. However it wasn't just that normal smile Undertaker usually had, it was more like that smile the man had when he was serious or as serious as Undertaker could be. But whatever it was, Grell couldn't read that expression. ''Then why are you here? I believe that William would appreciate two extra hands in Shinigami Dispatch Society.'' he suddenly replied, still keeping that impression that Grell couldn't read.

That question had a stunning effect on Grell. In those years Grell had known Undertaker, he had never gotten such an emotionless question from the man. The ex-reaper was always the one who made jokes and grinned to every sentence Grell let out from his mouth; so the way Undertaker had spoken now was completely out of character. He had sounded like the old legendary Shinigami who he'd been long time ago; serious and collected.

''I..umm..I don't...'' was all Grell could bring out from his mouth. He just stood there, totally frozen, not able to think any kind of answer. _''How am I supposed to answer to that? I just can't..''_ he licked his lips and opened his mouth, having absolutely no idea what he should say but thought that he would come up with something. ''I...'' he started and that was the only word he was able to say before Undertaker raised his hand, silencing the red-reaper.

''My apologies. My question was really impolite, you don't have to explain your actions to me.'' he said, holding his other hand up, signaling Grell to be silent. ''I'll do the cleaning, so you don't have to trouble yourself with that.'' he ended his sentence, falling silent then again. Not waiting for help from the red-haired Shinigami, Undertaker decided to leave their conversation to that and start the cleaning process so he could finish it before morning. He turned and took the broom, starting to sweep the remaining pieces of glass to one pile but he made only one sweep before a black gloved hand took hold from his arm, stopping his working and taking his attention to the person whose hand it was. The mortician turned his head, his bangs moving slightly and revealing his Shinigami eyes. Those eyes were met by Grell's same colored ones, connecting their gazes for a moment before the red-haired reaper finally blinked and spoke clearly first time since Undertaker's freezing question. ''Let me do that.'' he said, not sighing or doing anything which might have suggested that he actually didn't want to help. The mortician looked at Grell with questioning eyes, waiting for some kind of explanation why he so suddenly was willing to help. Grell just shook his head, not disconnecting their gazes. ''You wouldn't be able to finish before morning comes. That's it, don't ask me to explain anymore.'' was all he said and Undertaker accepted that. He knew by the look on Grell's face that it would be best just to let the red-reaper help him, so that was what he did; releasing his grip on the broom and giving it to Grell's waiting hand. He then went to get another broom from the other room, soon coming back to the room where Grell was and started to sweep the glass pieces from the floor with Grell's help.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. It's a bit shorter than the first one but I hope that it's still good. Please review and tell your opinion! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun was beginning to rise from beyond the horizon it wasn't a miracle that there was brought so many bodies to the funeral parlor. The black thing had caused a lot of trouble especially among the older people; over ten people had gotten into hospital because of heart attacks and five had gotten killed on that night. So it meant that Undertaker had his hands full of work again. He had spent the previous night cleaning the funeral parlor, not getting any sleep at all but somehow he prevented to show his tiredness and worked just as fast and well as he usually did. If he had been alone, he wouldn't probably have been able to put the funeral parlor in order before morning came. So he was lucky because he hadn't been alone.

Work had been painfully slow because shattered glass cups were covering the floor, forcing Undertaker and Grell to be extra careful and watch out not to cut themselves but miraculously they had been able to put it all in order before morning came.

* * *

_''I wonder why you changed your mind so suddenly.'' Undertaker said as he swept the last pieces of glass to the big pile which had formed to the middle of the funeral parlor._

_''Like I said. You are old and slow, and you wouldn't be able to put things back to normal before morning.'' Grell said, leaning against the broom. ''And I don't want that the little brat and Sebastian will run away immediately when they come here.''_

_Undertaker turned his face towards the reaper and slowly walked towards Grell, smiling so widely that Grell thought he would get a cramp to his cheeks. ''So it was all because of that butler, not because of me.'' Undertaker said, coming face to face with Grell. ''You are so cruel m'lady.'' he said and lifted his right hand to Grell's chin, gently brushing his thumb over the red-reaper's cheek. Grell jumped at this, taking two steps back and staring at the man who turned his back and went to get the bucket which he had taken for the glass. _

_''What the hell was that!?'' Grell exclaimed, slight blush covering his cheeks. But the mortician didn't answer to his question; he only grinned and chuckled quietly, giving his last glance towards the redhead before starting to sweep the glass pieces to the bucket, leaving Grell to stare there with that confused and a bit angry expression._

* * *

When they had cleaned the last parts of glass from the floor, the sun had risen and immediately as Undertaker had put the last remaining glass pieces to the bucket, they were greeted by few policemen who came in from the hole where the door was supposed to be; bringing five bodies with them, they all killed by the thing.

Other coffins which were prepared on the day before, were moved out of the way as the mortician made some space for the new ones. Grell stayed out of the way as Undertaker started to walk back and forth, preparing coffins and cleaning bodies. Sometimes the mortician muttered something but when Grell asked, what he had said; Undertaker just ignored the reaper or waved his hand which told Grell to forget the whole thing. Undertaker's working was admirable because even though he worked fast he still made good and clean job. Grell was sitting on coffin's lid again, looking around the room and occasionally followed with his eyes as Undertaker worked. Actually he didn't have any better things to do right now so he had decided to stay at Undertaker's place, also knowing that soon the Queen's watchdog would come there to find some answers since the police was unable to solve the mystery of those dead people. Grell hoped that he wouldn't have to see Ciel but his butler was** c**ompletely different thing.

''He is so cute.. oh I just can't wait to see my Sebas-chan again.'' Grell though as he chuckled quietly, not wanting to get attention from Undertaker, knowing that the mortician would probably give some nasty comments about the demon he adored.

After few hours had passed, the funeral parlor looked completely like it had before the thing had visited, only exception was the door that was still leaning against the wall where Grell had put it. All coffins, except one, were closed and placed to the floor. Bodies which were brought in were laying quietly and still in the coffins; cleaned and well dressed they were prepared for their burial ceremonies and now they were finally sleeping their eternal sleep. The man in black robes and with that funny hat had worked tirelessly, almost finished with the last body before Ciel Phantomhive stepped through the doorway.

''It seems like you have some kind of open house-day.'' Ciel commented as he took a look at the door which was leaning against the wall and the hole where the door was supposed to be. The mortician turned his attention to Ciel, that big smile of his formed to his face.

''Well hello to you too Earl. Would you like to try some of my coffins today?'' Undertaker said; he knew that the answer would always be the same but that didn't stop him from asking.

Ciel turned up his nose and that was quite clear answer to Undertaker who continued. ''Yes, I had a visitor last night and it decided to leave a gift for me.'' he continued and closed the last coffin, finishing his work. He straightened his back and glanced at his visitors. The young Phantomhive was dressed in his dark cape and top hat and like always he had his eye-patch over his right eye. Next to him was standing his butler Sebastian who was dressed in his normal black suit, face emotionless and other arm keeping Grell in a good distance from him. The redhead tried desperately to struggle his way close enough to Sebastian, so he could give him a hug or kiss, but the demon butler couldn't let that happen and stopped the reaper every time he was getting too close.

''Oh come on Sebas-chan.. Don't be so cruel, all I want is just one kiss... '' Grell tried to convince the demon to let him near but Sebastian wasn't at all pleased about the thought that the reaper would kiss him.

''I don't think that you would be satisfied with only one kiss.'' Sebastian said, keeping his hand still against Grell's forehead so that the reaper's struggling was futile. ''And also an action like that would be totally unacceptable in front of my master. So I ask you to cease your constant attempts to form a close contact with me and let me concentrate to my work as Young Master's servant.'' Sebastian stated with emotionless voice and continued to keep Grell away from him.

The young Phantomhive stood there; watching those two for moment before he raised his right hand to his forehead, slightly frustrated that Grell was always like that towards Sebastian, and with a sigh he turned towards Undertaker. ''You seem to have a lot of work to do. Are these all from this morning?'' Ciel asked as he waved his hand towards the coffins.

Undertaker's smile grew even wider as he nodded. ''Yes they are. I know that you heard something from the police officers already. They might tell you everything without payment but you know that I can't do that. And you also know what my price is.. so give me the prime laugh and the information will be yours!'' Undertaker said with excited voice, grinning like Cheshire cat and waiting impatiently like a small child.

Ciel nodded and glanced up to Sebastian. ''I leave this to you. Do it quickly.'' he said and turned to walk away from the parlor, knowing that Sebastian would ask him to do it anyway.

Sebastian bowed and turned towards Grell who had stopped his hug-attacks towards the demon butler. ''I must ask you to leave for a moment also.'' he said with strong voice. Grell looked at him thoughtfully before he smirked and asked: ''If I'll go outside like you said, will I get a kiss?''

Sebastian's face sank slightly at first but then he thought about few seconds, before he answered with an honest looking smile on his face. ''Of course you will get a kiss.'' he said and motioned towards the open space where the door was supposed to be. With a few ballerina jumps Grell danced out of the door and from the outside the two men inside the parlor heard wild cheering and then a shout. ''Get on with it Sebastian! I don't think I can stay here long with this crazy guy.''

Grell was jumping on the street, cheering and clapping his hands in excitement when few other people walked on the other side of the street, giving him wondering looks. Grell didn't even notice them and he just continued his crazy dance until the funeral parlor shook from the force of Undertaker's laughing. The redhead stopped his jumping and straightened his jacket and glasses, trying to find something he could use as a mirror before he would go back into the parlor. A bit disappointed when he couldn't find anything useful he followed Ciel as he returned to the parlor. Sebastian stood where he had been when Ciel and Grell had left the place but Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. Only his laughter was heard from somewhere and finally his long sleeves made themselves visible from behind of one coffin as the mortician tried to rise from the floor where he had fallen when he had burst into laughter.

Grell ignored him and went directly to Sebastian's side. ''Now Sebas-chan. You made a promise, now you must fulfill it.'' he grinned as he waited for Sedastian to give him that promised kiss.

''I always keep my promises. Just wait a second.'' Sebastian said and went outside the parlor, disappearing from view and making Grell a bit confused, but soon his voice came from the outside. ''Grell, if you come here then you will get the kiss.''

This blew away all suspicious thoughts Grell had had and even more excited he ran out from the parlor and was almost instantly tackled to ground by something pale. He screamed as he hit the ground, feeling that something landed on his chest, something heavy. It started to lick his face like a dog as the reaper tried to push it away. ''Get off! Let go of me!'' he shouted as his hands tried to push that pale creature away, though his efforts weren't very effective because the creature didn't seem to listen to him at all and because of his bad position he couldn't even shove that thing away with his full force.

''That will be enough. You can go now and thank you for your help.'' were the first words Grell heard as Sebastian spoke to somebody and as soon as the demon had said that, the creature released Grell. The red-haired reaper rose from the ground shakily but couldn't see, to who Sebastian was talking to because his glasses were covered in dust. He took his jacket's sleeve and started to clean his glasses with it, hearing as the other person answered to Sebastian.

''I'm glad that we were able to help.'' came another voice, which clearly belonged to one of the Phantomhive's servants. Grell knew it because he had been there a couple of times and had heard a lot of their talking and screaming. Grell rubbed his eyes and wiped his face also with his sleeve before putting on his glasses, finally able to see something. He saw Finnian, the servant who was very strong, and another human looking creature but it was very pale and acted like a dog.

''We were just heading back to mansion. I decided it would be best for Pluto to get some fresh air and in the same time I could go to buy some food.'' Finnian said with a smile as he stood there, five bags in his arms and occasionally watching as Pluto ran around the street and sniffed almost everything.

''Well I don't bother you more so you can go on. Please just be careful and don't mess up with the food like last time. And make sure that Bard won't use a flamethrower for cooking again.'' Sebastian said with calm but a bit authoritative voice.

''I'll be more careful this time, I promise. And yes, I'll make sure that Bard won't use a flamethrower again, I should probably hide it from him. Right?'' Finnian said and looked at Sebastian, waiting an answer to his suggestion.

''Yes that will probably be the best option, but don't hide it to the garden! I believe that Young Master doesn't want his beautiful garden to burn down to ash...again.'' Sebastian commented and looked seriously at Finnian whose cheeks turned a bit red from embarrassment.

''It won't happen again!'' he said quickly and bowed, almost dropping the bags from his arms. He took better grip from them and turned towards the way where Pluto was sniffing something and called him. ''Pluto come! We have to keep going now.'' Finnian said and started to walk away from Sebastian, Pluto following him slowly but steadily.

''Sebastian what is taking you so long!? We came here to get information, not play some games.'' Ciel shouted with irritated voice from the parlor.

''My apology Young Master.'' Sebastian answered, loud enough that Ciel could hear it and made his way back to the parlor with angry Grell on his heels.

''You broke your promise, you dishonorable snake!'' Grell snarled with angry voice, his whole expression showing nothing but hate at the moment.

''No, I didn't. I told you that you would get a kiss. You just didn't tell me who was supposed to give it.'' Sebastian said and stopped beside his master. He smiled to Grell who went to sat on the coffin's lid, sulking and glaring daggers to Sebastian.

''That wasn't a kiss!'' he hissed back at demon, throwing his hands in the air.

''Yes it was. That was Pluto's way to kiss other people.'' Sebastian said, keeping that a bit victorious smile of his on his face. _''Well, it seems that in some cases dogs are useful.''_ he thought before turning his attention to his master and leaving Grell, who still muttered some insults, without attention. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, slightly irritated that he had had to wait so long for his servant to stop playing his games.

''Now if you two have stopped fooling around we can finally continue with that why we are here.'' Ciel said, his voice having an icy tone. He looked at Undertaker who had finally stopped laughing and was sitting on coffin's lid, watching those three other people with big grin on his face and waiting for opportunity to reveal the information he had. Ciel nodded, signaling to Undertaker that he could start.

''Yes. These customers are all killed by the same person or should I say the same _creature_. Weird thing is that they haven't been physically injured in any way, they've just been scared to death, literally.'' Undertaker said motioning towards the five coffin's which lay on the floor. ''Actually it's a bit pathetic because the bodies are so clean without any wounds, broken bones or other injuries.'' he added, his expression now looking a bit chagrined and he gave a short sigh.

Ciel didn't bother to think about Undertaker's last statement. ''Police officers told that all their jewels like rings, necklaces and others were untouched. So it wasn't a robbery. But who would kill people without any kind of meaning and without leaving any kind of injuries?'' Ciel muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

A deep silence fell on the room but it didn't last long before it was broken by Grell's voice.

''I saw the one who made those murders.'' Grell muttered, surprising all of them and reminding them that he was still there. ''Some kind of ghost looking creature with great speed, ability to fly and strength, since it can break windows and doors.'' he said and nodded towards the door which was still leaning against the wall.

Ciel's visible eye widened slightly. ''Did the same thing do that?'' he asked, a bit surprised that there was connection between the bodies and damaged buildings.

''Yes.'' came a short answer from Undertaker and Ciel turned to look at him. ''It isn't exactly a ghost because as we can see, it can't go through anything without breaking it. So that means that it isn't any kind of illusion.'' he said and turned his gaze towards Grell and asked: ''Did you see how that thing killed or how it went through something?''

Grell's eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a short moment and rose to his feet before answering. ''Well it went through the glass with the same way as rock does when it's thrown to window and when it dropped things, it did it like this.'' he said and then he shoved a small and new glass cup from the shelf, catching it in the air with his left hand. ''Just like that. It can't go completely through everything, it just pushes everything out of it's way.'' he finished and put the cup back where it had been, sitting back to the coffin's lid and leaning his chin against his hand.

After that the group fell silent and for a moment only breathing was heard in the parlor before Ciel decided to speak. ''There is still one important question which needs an answer.'' he said and glanced at Undertaker, who nodded and seemed to think exactly the same thing as young Phantomhive did. ''Is there only one creature or could there possibly be even more of them?''

* * *

**A/N: I really appreciate feedback and especially when I see that someone has reviewed or added this story to their follows or favorites, it really makes me happy and feel that this story is worth continuing. I would like to get few reviews before I publish the next chapter so don't be afraid to tell what you think. :)**


End file.
